


Tears

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexual Leo de la Iglesia, Bisexual Male Character, Crying, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Ji Guang-Hong, Gay Male Character, Hugs, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, pride month, prompt 22: tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Guang-Hong has a helpless crush on Leo.





	Tears

When Guang-Hong first meets Leo, he is stunned. He sees this boy, two years his senior and so amazingly handsome, and he can’t do anything but blush and stand there with his mouth slightly open. He knows he is gay, but he’s still never been totally floored by a boy like this before, and he doesn’t know what to do.

He is sixteen and entering the senior division for the first time, and is exiting the changing rooms when he sees him. Leo stands there, talking to a guy called Yuuri, and he smiles as he talks to Yuuri, clearly trying to reassure him about pre-performance anxiety. So he’s not just amazingly handsome: he’s also a nice guy.

When Yuuri walks away, Leo notices him, and Guang-Hong blushes a painful shade of red.

“Hi, you must be Guang-Hong,” he says, walking over and holding out his hand.

Guang-Hong nods and blushes, and he hopes his hand isn’t clammy when he shakes Leo’s. “Yeah. Pleased to meet you.”

“Looking forwards to skating in the senior division for the first time?”

“Yeah. I’m a bit nervous, though.”

Leo grins and Guang-Hong blushes even worse.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll do great,” Leo says.

And he does. Guang-Hong places third and breaks his personal best by over ten points, and when he sees Leo grinning and applauding him, his heart flutters.

\---

Guang-Hong and Leo soon become close friends, chatting on social media and making sure to meet up whenever they’re in the same country. He still has a massive crush on Leo, but it’s easier to deal with now; although he still blushes when Leo touches him or gives him that lovely grin.

One day, they both skate at a rink in Detroit, USA as they prepare for a competition. Katsuki Yuuri and his friend Phichit are here, skating faster than he or Leo could ever hope to skate. And his eyes are still on those two when Guang-Hong attempts a triple axel, and his foot doesn’t connect properly with the ice, and soon he stumbles and hits the ice with a thud.

Tears sting in his eyes. His arm throbs from his heavy landing, but it’s more from the emotions than the pain. He failed a jump he is usually good at. He’s never going to be a good skater.

“Guang-Hong!” Leo yells, racing across the ice and skidding to a stop in front of him. He extends his hand and says, “Are you okay?”

Guang-Hong raises his head, a tear spilling over and trickling down his face, and takes Leo’s hand. His friend helps him to his feet, and Guang-Hong rubs his throbbing elbow.

“Hey, why are you crying? Does it hurt that bad?”

“No, I’m just upset,” Guang-Hong admits, sniffing. “I screwed up my jump.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Leo says, putting his arm around Guang-Hong and pulling him into a hug. “Everyone screws up sometimes.”

Wiping his eyes, Guang-Hong managing a weak smile. “Thank you.”

\---

Many months go by, and soon it is time for the Cup of China. Which means Leo is in China, going sightseeing with Guang-Hong there as a guide. He happily accompanies his friend around the city, buying food and talking about the Skating Grand Prix.

At least they are until Leo turns to him and says, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

He nods. “Of course.”

And now Leo is the one blushing, stuttering over his words as he says, “Guang-Hong, we’ve been friends for so long and… and I’ve recently realised I’m bisexual and… what I’m trying to say is… do you want to go out with me?”

Guang-Hong stares at him. Leo… wants to go out with him? He can’t believe it. He’s thought about this for so long, but he never thought it’d actually happen.

He lets out an awkward laugh and says, “Yes.”

“Really?” Leo says, eyes widening slightly.

“Yeah, really. I’ve…” Blushing, Guang-Hong stares down at the floor. “I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I first saw you. I’d… I’d love to date you.”

And Leo laughs, steps forwards and wraps him in a hug. “Awesome.”

And Guang-Hong can’t stop smiling. He and Leo are dating now! This is amazing!


End file.
